The One
by Dutchman89
Summary: Graf von Krolock finds the one in an unlikely place. Find/replace SLASH between the Graf and your favorite performer of the role of Graf von Krolock. Better explanation inside.


**Title: **The One  
**Author:** Slashydutchie  
**Fandom:** Tanz der Vampire  
**Pairing/character:** Graf von Krolock/Your favorite Von Krolock performer (May also work as "Seductive Vampire/Your favorite actor" ;))  
**Rating:** FRT  
**Prompt:** My pulse has been rising my temples are pounding the pressure is so overwhelming and building steady now; I'm ready to blow  
**Kink:** Biological imperative (pon farr or mating drive; being in heat)

**A/N: **This is going to be a bit of a find/replace story to make everything match. The concept seemed rather neat to me. Under the cut there'll be a list of what to find and replace. ;) Probably most fun if you know the show, but I think others should be able to have fun with it too.

**A/N2:** I'm really going to need feedback to know whether or not I'll continue this. There's definite potential for more chapters, but first I need to know if the concept is appreciated.

**FIND/REPLACE:  
**[eye color] – the color of the actor's eyes  
[hair color] – the color of the actor's hair  
[first name] – the actor's first name

Nights and nights of fruitless searching, none of my chosen victi... partners made good on their potential. Of course, I knew this would be hard to find in males from the start, but I am an old man and set in my beliefs and preferences.

A 'night off' was Herbert's idea, so I really shouldn't be surprised we're going to see a musical of all things. 'Tanz der Vampire'... it was quite a feat to seem genuinely interested when he told me rather than just burst out in gales of laughter. Yet I can't help but smile as he sits next to me in the front row, bouncing on his seat like an excited child and babbling on about things as varied as costumes (should be fabulous), the architecture of the theatre (needs work, apparently he knows an excellent bloke in Vienna) and the time he met a young director called Roman something and had a most marvellous conversation with him.

I am not sure where that last bit fits in, but I nod and smile at my son's enthusiasm like I always do. For all his mannerisms, I love the boy to pieces... if only I could give him a brother or sister to spend eternity with...

No, I shouldn't think of that and the rather loud beginning of the overture helps me in that aspect. How these mortals endure it without suffering some kind of permanent damage to their ears is beyond me. Still, I smile as Herbert is visibly restraining himself from clapping his hands in excitement and settle in for the show.

A boy lost in the snow. The way he uses a scarf to tie his hat on reminds me of someone I once met, a century or two ago. I believe it was one of my son's little crushes, which explains the dreamy sigh next to me. Soon the professor on stage is found and what appear to be villagers start some kind of loud and long ode to garlic, which I am pleased to note is not real.

Red-headed booby girl has boobs, seems to ring a faint bell in my memory, as does the man apparently running the tavern... and the pretty girl in the tub, wearing what appears to be a body-sized stocking of some sort. Sarah... now why did that sound so...

I move my hand in front of my face, forefinger and thumb pressing at my temples in a manner Herbert has assured me must be trademarked as the Von Krolock Facecover by now.

So THIS was where the director came in... Herbert had decided to turn a story from our rather rich history into a show. I wish I could say it surprised me, but honestly, this is Herbert I'm speaking of. I stopped being surprised when he was a tyke and started 'pimping' his diapers, as youth today would call it.

I just sit there, shake my head and cross my fingers in the hope that my portrayal will be remotely flattering.

The romantic duet-with-multiple-people-barging-through thing is over and the way Herbert is tugging at my sleeve lets me know this would be the part where 'I' come in.

At first I am not particularly impressed, I missed the entrance through the room and didn't even get a view of his profile because I was attempting to dislodge my son from my sleeve. Then, with a swish of cloak the 'Graf von Krolock' turns around.

Had I still possessed breath he would have stolen it away.

Immediately looking past the make-up, my eyes fix on his. They're somehow the most intense shade of [eye color] I've ever seen... and I've seen a lot of eyes in my centuries walking the earth. His stance, insofar not affected by his portrayal of my persona, draws me in. The curve of his jaw... his mouth...

The words he's singing are correct, I do believe God to be long dead, but still... oh God his mouth!

I can just imagine those sinful lips wrapped around my cock, those amazing [eye color] eyes gazing up at me in adoration, my hand fisting in his hair. I wonder what color his real hair is. I have seen a lot of people and somehow I'm quite certain it must be [hair color].

It takes a lot of my quite substantial self control not to leap upon the stage and take what I want, what I crave. In these short moments my pulse has been rising, my temples are pounding. The pressure is so overwhelming and building steady now; I'm ready to blow already.

I've been looking for a mate for a long time now and have sampled quite a lot of candidates, both willing and unwilling, but none had made me feel like this man. One look in those [eye color] eyes was enough to know that he was meant to be mine. He would belong to me... and I would belong to him in return.

"What's his name?" I hiss to Herbert, who looks away from the stage with a questioning and annoyed expression, but I can't bring myself to care.

"The actor, what's his name?" I repeat, my whisper more urgent now.

"I think it's [first name] something... you can go check the cast list in the break to be sure. Now shush, Vati," he chides and for once I obey without question or reply.

"[first name]..." I repeat, softly.

Yes, he would be mine.


End file.
